One-shots from the Life of Puck and Sabrina Grimm
by Puzzlingenius
Summary: Cute and fluffy one-shots revolving around Sabrina and Puck. I will be accepting prompts.
1. Chocolate Chip Pancakes

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm. Michael Buckley does.**

Puck and Sabrina were on a double date with their friends Alice and Will. They were at a small diner that has a cozy feel a few blocks from Sabrina's apartment. Sabrina was squished up against the wall reading the menu with Puck on her left chatting with Will who was across from him. Alice was was across from Sabrina and being squished into the wall by Will for it was a small booth. A waitress bustled up to them snapping her gum. "What _snap_ can _snap_ I _snap_ get _snap_ for _snap_ ya?"

"I will have French toast with a vanilla milkshake." said Alice.

"Burgers and fries and a root beer," said Will.

"Chocolate chip pancakes with a chocolate milkshake," Puck said instantly.

"Ooooh. What's this? You know what never mind. I'll have this. The Chitterlings. And a vanilla cream soda." Sabrina gushed excitedly. Alice wrinkled her nose in disgust but said nothing. With one last snap the waitress left. The four friends continued to chat until their meals arrived. Everyone dug in hurriedly except Puck. He watched as Sabrina took the first bite of her Chitterlings. She hurriedly took a sip of her soda making a disgusted face. "You don't like it?" he asked with a smirk. Sabrina shook her head wrinkling her nose adorably. "Here we can switch." He took her dish and replaced it with his.

"Thank you," said Sabrina giving him a light peck on the cheek. He just hummed before digging into his own food. Sabrina got up to go to the bathroom a few moments later squishing past Puck. "Eww. Why did you trade with her?" asked a perplexed Will.

"Eh. It's not that bad. Besides, I already knew I was going to end up trading with her."

"How?" asked Alice.

"Sabrina always orders something weird that she isn't going to like. She doesn't even realize she does it. She's also most definitely end up taking my milkshake." Just as Puck finished Sabrina came out squishing back into her seat. She smiled sweetly at Puck before asking for a sip of his milkshake. Puck threw a knowing smirk to Alice and Will before replying, "Sure. You can have it I didn't really want it." Sabrina happily sipped her milkshake and ate her pancakes unaware of the silent conversations her friends were having.


	2. Dye

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm. Michael Buckley does.**

"PUCK!" screamed Sabrina. Puck popped his head into the bedroom he shared with Sabrina. "Yeah, babe?"

"Don't you yeah babe me," screamed Sabrina. "Look at my hair!"

Puck's lips lifted up into a smirk, "You know I've always thought green was your color."

Sabrina screeched in anger before pushing past him into the bathroom. She began furiously scrubbing her hair. "It won't come out. Puck! I have an interview today. We need this job. If I don't get this job I will kill you."

"Okay. I have a special shampoo." sighed Puck exasperated. Seconds ticked by in silence before Sabrina broke it, "Well get the shampoo."

"You think I'm going to show you where it is so you can mess up my future pranks?" "Close your eyes."

Sabrina huffed angrily put did as instructed. A moment or two passed before warm hands removed hers from her eyes. Puck dragged her to the bathtub and made her sit on the rim of the tub. He gently began massaging the shampoo into her hair. The green dye began flowing into the water. He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, "Sorry, baby." He wrapped a fluffy, pink towel around her now blond hair. "Don't worry you're gonna do fine," he whispered kissing her nose. Sabrina sighed softly before hurriedly getting dressed. She rushed out the door giving Puck a quick kiss. "Good luck."


	3. Spying

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm? ﾟﾘﾢ** **. Michael Buckley does.**

 **I never said this but Briar is alive and the epilogues did not happen.**

Sabrina Grimm never thought her life would come to this. Hiding in some bushes spying on a guy. Next to her was Red and Daphne. They were all spying on what they presumed to be Daphne's soon ex-boyfriend, Simon. They were outside his house waiting for the girl he was definitely cheating on Daphne with. A red car pulled up to the driveway. A woman with red hair stepped out in what can only be described as a date outfit. She rung the doorbell nervously coming through her hair. Simon opened the door and greeted her. "What are they saying?"

"I don't know I can't hear."

"You look great. Come inside." Daphne and Sabrina both turned to Red stunned.

"What?"

"Oh. I can read lips."

"Oh. Well great."

"Wait! Where did they go?"

"Ugh. There inside the house I can't see them anymore."

"I'm going to kill him!"

"Hang on. I of all people know that you can't kill them. No matter how much you want to. You have to do psychological revenge."

"What kind of revenge?"

"The girl might not know he has a girlfriend, so if she doesn't well now Simon has two ex-girlfriends."

"Oh. Puck's evil genius seems to be rubbing off on you."

"I know. It's both alarming and amazing."

* * *

Simon and mystery girl were curled up on the couch watching Netflix. She was laying across his chest his arms wrapped around her. Simon's head jerked up at the sound of the door opening. A voice rang out, "Hey, sweetie I thought I'd stop by and we could watch a movie together." The girl turned to Simon with her eyebrows raised clearly asking who-the-heck-is-this-woman-calling-you-sweetie. Daphne suddenly shot into view. "Oh my god, Simon who is this?"

"No one, baby."

"NO ONE? BABY? WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

"I'm his girlfriend that's what's going on here. Well ex-girlfriend."

"OH MY GOD! I can't believe this is happening. I'm the other woman." The girl suddenly got up and picked up the glass from the coffee table and splashed it all over Simon's head. She hurriedly ran out.

"Daphne this is not what it seems like."

"I will be coming by later to get my stuff, you better not be here." She left to find mystery girl sitting in her car trying to start it with no success. Sabrina and Red were leaning up against the house waiting for her. Daphne knocked on the window. It slowly slid down. The girl was hiccuping and sniffling. "I'm Daphne."

"Max."

"You want to get some revenge."

 **Sorry, Puck wasn't in this one. I just writing about my favorite girls. I cannot remember who requested it but I will be continuing the second chapter as soon as I find something funny to happen at her interview. And CoffeeKate there will be more Red to come.**


	4. What Makes You Beautiful

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm. Michael Buckley does. I also do not own What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction. Or Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time by Panic at the Disco.**

 **Puck and Sabrina are about 17 in this story.**

Puck was lying next to Sabrina on her bed. She was doing her homework while he played with her hair bored. _Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time_ was drawing to a close softly in the background. As _What Makes You Beautiful_ began Sabrina was just about to tell Puck to turn the radio off but was interrupted by a thud. Puck had jumped off the bed and began nodding along to the beat. And then something horrible happened well at least in Sabrina's opinion. If you had asked Puck it would have been the greatest thing to have ever happened to any. Just the thought of it bringing tears to your eyes because of how awesome it was. Puck began to sing along.

 _You're insecure,_

 _Don't know what for,_

 _You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_

He began exaggeratedly turning his head. Until finally turning back to Sabrina.

 _Don't need make-up,_

 _To cover up,_

 _Being the way that you are is enough,_

"What are you doing?" Sabrina chuckled out. He didn't respond just simply gestured at her and continued singing.

 _Everyone else in the room can see it,_

 _Everyone else but you,_

Sabrina by now was full out guffawing. Clutching her stomach. Tears streaming down her eyes.

 _Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

 _The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

 _But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

 _You don't know,_

 _Oh, oh,_

 _You don't know you're beautiful,_

 _If only you saw what I can see,_

 _You'd understand why I want you so desperately,_

 _Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

 _You don't know,_

 _Oh, oh,_

 _You don't know you're beautiful,_

 _Oh, oh,_

 _That's what makes you beautiful_

Puck began frantically dancing and gesturing at Sabrina.

 _So c-come on._

 _You got it wrong._

 _To prove I'm right_

 _I put it in a song._

 _I don't know why_

 _You're being shy,_

 _And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes,_

Puck began to stare intensively into Sabrina's eyes. Almost creepily so.

 _Everyone else in the room can see it,_

 _Everyone else but you_

 _Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

 _The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

He flipped his hand over his shoulder. This along with his off-key singing and the weird face he was making brought Sabrina into another round of uncontrollable laughter. The fact that his hair was short to be flipped over his shoulder just icing on the cake.

 _But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

 _You don't know,_

 _Oh oh,_

 _You don't know you're beautiful,_

 _If only you saw what I can see,_

 _You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

 _Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

 _You don't know,_

 _Oh oh,_

 _You don't know you're beautiful,_

 _Oh oh_

 _That's what makes you beautiful_

 _Na na na na na na na na na na_

 _Na na na na na na [x2]_

 _Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

 _The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

Another bad hair flip.

 _But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

 _You don't know,_

 _Oh oh,_

 _You don't know you're beautiful,_

 _Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

 _The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

 _But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

 _You don't know,_

 _Oh oh,_

 _You don't know you're beautiful (Oh),_

 _If only you saw what I can see,_

 _You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

 _Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

 _You don't know,_

 _Oh oh,_

 _You don't know you're beautiful,_

 _Oh oh,_

 _You don't know you're beautiful,_

 _Oh oh,_

 _That's what makes you beautiful_

Puck collapsed heavily on to the bed next to Sabrina. He was huffing out of breath. Sabrina and him locked into an intense and loving gazing. It was interrupted by Sabrina, "So if I knew I was beautiful I wouldn't be beautiful anymore?"

Puck hit her light across her shoulder, "Shut up. I was trying to be romantic."

"Well, it was very sweet. Love you, fairyboy."

"Love you too, Grimm." said Puck pecking her lightly on the lips before laying down again.


	5. Your Hair

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm. Sadly, I am not a middle-aged author.**

To say Puck was surprised was an understatement. He'd just gotten home from work. And was staring quite dumbfound at his wife. Or more specifically her hair. Her beautiful hair. Her long, golden hair. Well her now short and purple hair. Sabrina had gotten a pixie cut His brain slowly registered that Sabrina had said something when he came. "What do you think?!"

"What did you do to your hair?!"

Sabrina's face fell her hands dropping her their previous ta-da stance. "You don't like it?"

"No! You look great! But.." Puck said fingering her hair.

"But?"

"It's purple."

"Lilac."

"What?"

"It's lilac not purple."

Puck said nothing but continued touching her hair. A strange expression painted on his face.

"Puck? Why are you acting so weird? I just got a new hair cut."

"It's just I liked your hair before when it was blond and long."

"What are talking about you dye my hair all sorts of crazy colors!"

"Yeah, but that's temporary. It washes out. I don't know...You're hair just made you look a princess...Or an angel especially when you're sleeping and sunlight is streaming in...And I like wrapping your hair around my finger...Or just it cascading down your back and you look like a queen."

Sabrina silently stared at Puck before pulling him down to her. She kissed him sweetly on the lips. "That's cheesiest thing I've heard. But also the nicest." She said her forehead resting on Puck's. He chuckled lightly before kissing her nose. "I feel kind of bad now for changing it."

"It's fine, Grimm. You look nice. It'll just take some getting used to." Puck softly ran his fingers through Sabrina's hair. Sabrina hummed softly wrapping her arms around Puck's chest.

 **Yay! Puckabrina fluff! This was so fun to write. Based on this prompt on tumblr. Person A has really great hair. Soft, long, always perfect in every way. Person B is hopelessly in love with it and makes a habit of stroking it absentmindedly, braiding it, running their fingers through it. On top of that, it's been the same way ever since they've been together. So it's kind of a shock one day when B comes home to A beaming proudly, sporting a new crew cut, and exclaiming _"What do you think?!"_ I know I changed the hairstlye but this is the hair I want to have. So.**


End file.
